guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampirism
I love it! combined with Bloodsong and Painful bond and you have a awesome firepower :D :This is what bloodsong should have been in the first place.... - Fyren Myr ::This is basically an unmoving vamp horror. — Blastedt 20:11, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::This is probably the weakest Sunspear skill. The Hobo 20:18, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::it's the rit's answer to vamp horror. what are you talking about?!?69.153.91.137 22:12, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Which does what? 30 recharge.... [[User:Solus| Solus]] 22:13, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::May i remind you that 30 recharge is the 2nd fastest recharge time for a binding spirit there is(if you dont count Destruction which would make it 3rd)? heck im gonna try this replacing bloodsong on my PvE channeler 0.0 67.177.250.118 00:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::If you compare it to Necrosis or Critical Agility... this is USELESS. Tycn 03:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::If you compare any skill in the game to those (well..prenerf Necrosis) then every skill is useless, because those are just hax comparitively. - 72.152.58.154 03:48, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::No question about that. Until the next 'rebalance'. Tycn 03:53, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::lol There will definitly be a rebalance of skills, like mabye you can only use your primary profession sunspear skill? :::::::::::You guys are missing the point. Your Spirits have really a really freaken huge attack range. You plant this guy just outside of battle and you get an extra 20hp per second! Thats awesome! ::::::::::::I thought most spirits attack every 2 seconds... ::::::::::::Tycn, nothing is 'useless'. You may just lack the vision to see how usefull this can be. I expect to see it in a number of farming builds soon. As a monk, critical agility is useless to me. As a mesmer, critical agilty is... well, rather useless. As an ele.... Need I go on? Use or value depends on how you look at things, and your vision is very narrow indeed. 71.208.165.124 13:48, 17 June 2007 (CDT) If this really steals life(unlike the vamp horrors who just do damage and heal you for the amount dealt, not true life stealing) it can be used in the Rt/P maddened spirit farming farming build, further more it will cut through stuff like prot spirit, shielding hands and shield of absorption. :Coulda swore they nerfed the maddened spirit farming... leastwise, it didn't work last time I tried, and the maddened spirits healed to full instead of dieing like polite little spirits should. 71.208.165.124 13:36, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Anyhow, I thought it worth noting that this spirit does 2 things: 1 - It steals life from the target, healing itself for that amount. 2 - You are also healed for the same amount. Perhaps a subtle distinction, but if you like abusing spirit's health, this and bloodsong both make good choices. 71.208.165.124 13:36, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Am I the only one who thinks this should heal your whole party or something....I mean am I supposed to waste 3 seconds casting a spirit that will do about 10 dps to one target and give minor healing to just myself? Come on, it's pve only skill and personally I would rather bring plenty of other skills before this one. The only skill I see this replacing is bloodsong, which I wouldn't use anyway. IMO a single-targeting spirit isn't usually worth it anyway, so considering that this spirit does little more than that, it will never find a place on my bar (on any char) in its current state. 76.102.172.202 05:44, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Low level data Does anybody have a genuine Canthan Rit who hasn't yet traveled to Elona? Could you please check the green numbers for lower Sunspear ranks when you get there? Turns out it is impossible for an Elonian to take Rit as secondary before "ascending". -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 20:13, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :From what I've seen, I'm guessing the level corresponds to the Sunspear rank: Lvl 1 spirit for SR 1, Lvl 8 spirit for SR 8, Lvl 9 spirit for SR 9....Ghost1 22:05, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :And the life stealing is the Sunspear Rank plus 10 (with the exception of SR 1): SR 5 Life stealing 15. Plus, the duration seems to be going in a pattern of +8, +4, +8, +4. Don't quote me on all this though.Ghost1 22:24, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::I believe someone screwed up. Rank 1 can't be those numbers as it starts from rank 0 (when you can't get it anyway). If I calculated it correctly, it should have a base duration of 30 and increases by 15 seconds per rank, and base life-stealing of 10 which increases by 1 per rank. --Kale Ironfist 00:44, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::According to the description, the spirit ranges from lvl 1-8, and the duration ranges from 30-150, but in the table, a lvl 8 spirit is not in the same column as 150 seconds, can someone please explain this? Ghost1 08:59, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Right, I understand now. The skill is balanced from ranks 0-10, but 8 is the standard for showing to us (just like skills show 0-12, but are balanced 0-15 ranks). The description was updated by someone who didn't bother to check what it actually is in-game. Time to fix this. --Kale Ironfist 10:09, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm adding rank 0 to the table (with a note) so that people don't put the rank 0 data in the rank 1 column. Rank 0 is unattainable, but the rank 0 data can be seen in the skill monitor. -- Gordon Ecker 03:40, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Icon To be honest, the icon is a little bit erotic to me...coz the icon looks like...ummmmmmmmmmm --Hokit 02:42, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :... lol. You mean like ?-Silk Weaker 02:46, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Um.......wow. The Hobo 15:44, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::You guys have very sick minds. Ghost1 ::::It's blood... Get it? Vapirism? Vampires? Which drink blood? And it's blue because... All Ritualist skill icon are blue! Can you believe it. ::::: Ugh, thanks a lot for giving me that image Hokit, now I can never use that skill :( -- Ruby Red 04:39, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: U guys make be interested in putting the following user box to your user page --Hokit 23:00, 30 June 2007 (CDT) } }} :::::::to put a name with this...Daniel Dociu, theres a link to his site for more...art... :D --Fatigue` ( talk / ) 23:07, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Yep, bad icon overall for "vampirism". Anguish has a much better icon. Oh yeah, and if you wanna see good user boxes, someone already commented on my "bondage" user box. --Darksyde Never Again 14:02, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Everyone repeat after me! "SPLURT!" --BeeD 21:41, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :You people need to grow up. Which would be hypocritical of me to say that because I agree with what's being said here --Blue.rellik 21:04, 20 September 2007 (CDT) I don't get it, how is this skill icon erotic? Blood is blood. If anything, yes, Power Leech is definatly erotic, but not this one. It's a c*m sh*t, deal with it. '''reanor' 15:24, 23 October 2007 (UTC) : Check out this cheerful sequence of events that was once pinged to me. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:57, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::I still don't get it.... Lost-Blue 02:52, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'm guessing no one is goingto tell me xD. Lost-Blue 02:59, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I will take that as a yeah... Lost-Blue 03:04, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Right.... first, how old are you? --Gimmethegepgun 03:06, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: 13 but then you arn't going to tell me becuase you will say I am too immature. I take high-school level classes and was selected by DUKE university to take specilized tests :) My parents still treat me and think im a complete idiot though. :( Lost-Blue 03:08, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I know what you mean. Well, anyway, since you asked, it looks like someone ejaculating --Gimmethegepgun 03:09, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: :o. Lost-Blue 03:11, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Hey, you asked. Also, it's probably not a very good idea to make that face... not around here... --Gimmethegepgun 03:12, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Whats wrong with the :o face? Its' just a way of saying. "o" Lost-Blue 03:15, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Think about it. Remember what people are talking about in this section of the page --Gimmethegepgun 03:16, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol, I can't believe you're bringing this up, Gimme.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:16, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Gross much...Lost-Blue 03:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah..... remember, you asked! --Gimmethegepgun 03:19, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Srsly. This doesn't belong on here.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:19, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You should see the templates my guildies come up with. Like this one: :P --Macros 03:19, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: I made this box some time ago. -- Feardrake. 03:20, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Superb skill Whenever I have a spare skill slot and at least /Rt, I find myself slapping this thing on as the first choice. 5 energy for something that, over a long time, steals enemy health and gives it to you? You can NEVER go wrong with that, no matter your primary profession. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 08:44, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :Agreed! On my Ranger, when I run Splinter Barrager, I can now have a decent Spirit. 71.252.36.209 07:36, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::It's very nice to have a cheap non-elite spirit with a long duration that is not attached to any attribute, and the healing for you is just icing. Master Stalfos 22:18, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::I'm fond of this skill not necessarily because of its damaging properties, low energy, and long duration (though they are all nice); what I most enjoy of this skill is that it provides a free distraction. The enemy AI loves to go after low AL foes first, and so usually if you have Vampirism up it can draw a bit of enemy fire away from your monks, at least temporarily. Very important against foes with strong but long-recharge Spells such as...I dunno...Meteor. And of course the spirit heals itself, so that's good too. (T/ ) 22:22, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Attack Speed does this have bloodsong's superior attack speed or standard 2 sec, or something else entirely? Phool 19:29, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :I tested by making a Spirit of Bloodsong and a Spirit of Vampirism right next to eachother, just far enough from a target that they didn't auto attack. I then enticed them to attack. Their first attacks were in sync, however, the Spirit of Vampirism had a delay before its next attack. Therefore you can conclude that Vampirism has the same attack speed as a normal spirit, and so it attacks slower than Bloodsong. --Curse You 15:13, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::I have found that it actually depends. Sometimes, Vampirism will attack just as fast as Bloodsong (can tell by the little blue +17 appearing above me). At other times, it will start to attack and then...stop...and delay like a normal spirit. I am not sure what causes this, but I am pretty sure it can use both attack speeds. (T/ ) 15:15, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::I think it's targeting another enemy. Happens with melee minions too. The Hobo 15:00, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::target the spirit when it uses vampirism check its casting time. :::::2s, was added to the wiki some time ago. --Kale Ironfist 07:26, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::The spirit's attacks seem a bit erratic to me. Like Entropy mentioned, my experience with Vampirism is that it will just sit there for longer than it should take to target a foe. Then it will "wake up" and fire off a few shots. Then it will pause again, sometimes not firing again until the mob is defeated. I really like this skill, but I think its attack algorithms may be a bit unpolished yet. Shadowlance 16:34, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Healing I need to clear something up. In the skill description it says that "Attacks by the spirit steal up to 10...18 Health, and you are healed for 10...18 Health." Does this mean that the spirit is healed for 18 health and you are also healed for 18 health, or are you the only one that gains health? -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 18:44, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :Both-Silk Weaker 07:03, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :The Spirit steals health and gets the same amount of health as it does dmg, you are always healed by the amount stated, your healing does not depend on the dmg. Consequently your healing is affected by healing influencing skills like Defile Flesh) or Aura of Faith while life-stealing is not, not that spirits are subject to hexes or enchantments. --Heurist 09:15, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Not triggering Painful Bond This spirit does not trigger Painful Bond, I do not know if it has never triggered or just since the bug introduced in Game updates/20070717. --Heurist 23:23, 2 August 2007 (CDT) im pretty sure this is intended if u notice with bloodsong the spirit does x damage and then also does 0 damage for the purposes of painful bond this spirit just does x damage this damage is life stealing wich despite coming from a spirit doesnt count as a spirit attack. :Vampirism did trigger Painful Bond before. Now Vampirism doesn't attack (even though its skill is called an attack) its effect cannot be block, cannot miss and doesn't trigger Painful Bond. A.Saturnus 12:10, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I just wonder if that is intentional. I will file a bug report and see what ANet say. --Heurist 04:17, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::I know it's a bit late, but for clarity: this has been fixed and Painful Bond now works. --Macros 23:54, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Life Stealing Spirit steals life for itself and heals own maker same amount? :Yeah, exactly as it says. --Kale Ironfist 07:26, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Not exactly, it steals life for itself, and heals the user on attack. The amount of life it steals has no bearing on the amound of healing you recieve.Bob fregman 22:28, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Doesn't cause aggro? Breaks aggro? I was fighting Djinn in The Hidden City of Ahdashim during the quest Gift of the Djinn. When I reached the "Vault" place, I laid a Spirit of Vampirism on one of the bridges, about halfway across. It was just within attacking range of a nearby Ruby Djinn...I shot the Djinn, once, and ran away, planning to pull. But, nothing happened! My Spirit started to attack the Ruby Djinn, as I would expect. However, the Ruby Djinn and its little group of buddies did absolutely nothing. My Vampirism spirit ended up stealing almost half the Ruby Djinn's Health by the time they were finally smart enough to wander out of range. However, I think that was just following the normal patrol route and not fleeing the Spirit. Anyone else noticed this - Vampirism attacks not provoking monsters or making them un-pullable? Will post screenshot soon... (T/ ) 23:06, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Sorry that the Spirit is nearly invisible on that spot, couldn't be helped. If it caused aggro it would be dead by now, and the other Diamond/Sapphire djinn would be running towards me to kill it. (T/ ) 23:24, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :I'll test this next weekend ;D That is unless, somone does before me o-o;; The Imperialist Same thing happens with the new Asura summon spells. Zulu Inuoe 22:02, 11 September 2007 (CDT) WTH? why does this skill use a casting animation insted of a ritual amination? has anyone else besides me noticed this? Redphobia :All Nightfall Binding Rituals do. --Macros 20:52, 20 September 2007 (CDT)